Sarah Fortune
Personality She is cold and direct,she is a person that doesnt likes to talk that much and always says what she thinks of others,you will have a tought time getting her good side,her good side is cute and lovely,you will like her a lot if you get it. Backstory Sarah mother was one of the best people making guns in her town,she had ton of work to do and she was a expert at it,she has a hidden work,she was making the best guns in secret but someone found out and told the mafia about it,some days later a big dude appeared in her house along with other men,he told her to give him the weapons but she denied..the man lost patience and shot her right there killing her in the act,Sarah was a small little kid and seeing her mother get shot..traumatized her obviously,then the man shot Sarah like nothing and went to take the guns,seeing the guns he got dissapointed and broke them before leaving the place silently,Sarah survived when the Sheriff got there and took her to safety,her mother wasent so lucky. Since then Sarah trained and fixed her mother guns and began hunting the mafia looking for the man that killed her mother. Resources 50 pieces. Equipment / Weaponry She has a revolver. Specializations Magic/power combat, distance combat. Power Darkness Source: Affinity Bullet Enhancing: She also can use darkness/shadows to boost her gun to shoot explosive bullets and more penetrating bullets. These bullets add 10kN of damage to any shot fired by a gun she wields. She can at max cover 7 pieces of ammunition before this ability goes on a 3 turn cooldown. Regeneration: She can heal herself with darkness/shadows meaning that if it is night she recovers energy and heals, as well if she is in a dark place too. This regeneration only works when she isn't standing in direct light. She can regenerate skin wounds in 1 turn, small wounds like knife wounds and bullets wounds in 2 turns and medium-sized wounds in 4 turns. It takes 1 hour to heal any wound above medium size and she can only heal one o those per day. Armour: She can make a shield a and armour out of darkness to protect herself. The armour can cover her entire body and has a protective value of 30kN while the shield has a barrier value of 30kN. The shield has to be created when she creates the armour and this ability can stay active for 10 turns before having a 4 turn cooldown. The cooldown is equally long if it is broken. Shadowstep: She can teleport herself in any shadow that is 1 kilometre around her and that she can see. It takes 2 seconds for the teleportation to work and once those two are over she will be dragged in the shadows before popping up somewhere else Every power of her gets weaker if is light around,if is too much light her powers will be useless,her limits? she cant last that much fightning, depends of how much she uses her powers.